The Secret Origins of Darkwing Duck
Synopsis 2 century in the future, Gosloid and her friend, Honkolon get trapped in the Darkwing Duck Museum. A janitor shows up to explain the mysterious secret origins of Darkwing Duck. In Depth 200 years in the future, a class of children are touring a Darkwing Duck exhibit when 2 kids (Gosaloid and Honkolon) are accidentally traped in a display that resemble the spinning chairs at Darkwing's house, Gosaloid accidentally hits the switch and they are spun around and are trapped under the display. That night, while cleaning the janitor accidentally releases them. Honkulon and Gosaloid argue about Darkwing’s existence when the janitor explains he was real and begins to tell the origins of Darkwing Duck. The Janitor explains that the reason there is no record of Darkwing's existence is because Darkwing was born on a planet named Zipton and that it was destroyed accidentally by Darkwing's father. While on the other side of the planet, Darkwing's uncle, had built a rocket to escape himself, but his baby son, (Negaduck), took the other rocket. While on route to Gribblefritz, Darkwing's rockets bumped into Negaduck’s rocket and were both diverted to Earth Darkwing's rocket landed in a monastery. There he trained as a baby in kung fu until he was old enough to leave. After he left Darkwing crossed a desert and came across a bottle in the sand. The bottle contained a genie , that looked like Herb Muddlefoot. The genie granted Darkwing three wishes. Darkwing wishes for a cola, new clothes and the secret to the smoking genie's entrance. The genie grants his wishes and then leaves. Darkwing continued his trek across the desert. Gosaloid asks the janitor what happened to the other baby. The janitor explains that the other baby was found by space pirates and grew up to be greedy and mean spirited. While Darkwing continued walking in the desert, Negaduck, the other baby now older, beamed up Darkwing to his flying ship. Negaduck explained that he plans to take over the world and wants Darkwing’s help. Darkwing refuses and gets thrown out of the flying ship. While falling Darkwing landed on the window of a plane, the Thunderquack. Darkwing meet Launchpad McQuack and the Avenger as The Mysterious Masked Avenger of Evil, Avenger for short, and Launchpad is her sidekick (The Avenger would be played by Gosalyn) The Avenger asked Darkwing his story and Darkwing explained everything that happened. The Avenger and Launchpad take him to Avenger tower to train him so he can stop Negaduck from taking over the world. While at the tower, Negaduck began his attack on the planet. They head out to stop him and the Avenger gives Darkwing a cape and a mask to wear so he will look dangerous. The Thunderquack gets hit by a laser from Negaduck's ship and is disintegrated. They fall into a factory and land in a vat of Coo-Coo Cola. Coo-Coo Cola is the Avenger's one weakness and is about to die, and she asks that Darkwing continue her job as a crime fighter. Back in the future, the janitor tells Gosaloid and Honkulon that now Darkwing knew his destiny, to fight evil. Darkwing and Launchpad take another Thunderquack out to stop Negaduck and Launchpad crashes into the side of Negaduck's ship. Darkwing hops on board. He then used genie's secret smoky entrance to surprise Negaduck. Darkwing confronts Negaduck and thanks to what he had learned from everyone, he is able to defeat him. Back at the museum, Gosaloid and Honkulon are woken up by the museum curator. They tell the curator that the janitor had told them the story of Darkwing Duck. The curator explains that there hasn't been a janitor at the museum for over fifty years. Honkulon blows his nose into a rag the janitor gave him and the curator recognizes it as Darkwing's missing mask. But before he told them that they some explaining to do, he passes out. Gosaloid asks Honkulon if he believes that Darkwing existed now. Honkulon says that even myth can have a basis in reality. Quotes Darkwing: The monks called me...stinky. Avenger: Doesn't exactly strike fear into the hearts of evil-doers, does it? Launchpad: Not unless you're a bar of soap Darkwing: I am the hero that every culture in every world needs. Notes References * This episodes parodies a lot of superhero conventions and in particular puts Darkwing in an origin story very similar to Superman's. Continuity * Nothing in this episode can be in continuity with anything from any other episode and the content is therefore an alternative universe story. That said, the janitor is implied to be an elder Drake Mallard, possibly a ghost even, and he is obviously making up a lot of his narration. Bare facts still match up with what is given in other episodes, so it could be interpreted that Drake is being "creative" with his actual life experience. Milestones * This episode marks the first appearance of Darkwing's parents and Negaduck's parents. Other * Darkwing Duck usually is something of a Batman as both superheroes take inspiration from the Shadow. In this episode, he is a Superman. There is also a non-AU Superman parody character in the Disney Adventures comic "Super Union Blues": Ulti-Man. Trivia We found out that Coo-Coo-Cola is the Avenger’s one weakness. One swallow could make the Avenger sick. Two swallows could give her a headache. A whole can could make her commit suicide. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes available on DVD